Don't leave me
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Things go badly wrong when chasing a suspect. Warning MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**AN-Before I start I will apologies for this story. It took over as I was writing it and I have no Idea how It ended up the way it ended. I had a conversation earlier with BonesBird about killing people off which I have to say is normal for us. This came to me but with a different ending. I feel the need to point out that once I wrote it I swore to myself I would never do it again, well okay maybe again but not this way. So just another reminder MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in this. Please read and review, it means a lot.**

* * *

The day started the same as any other. Standing making breakfast he felt a pair of arms snake around her kisses being placed to his shoulder.

"Morning you, sleep well" he asked as he lifted the bacon and eggs out the pans on to the plates.

"I always sleep well when you stop over, actual it's the only time I really sleep" as she stepped back so he could turn around.

As she turned round he gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips before working his way round and down her jaw to her neck.

"I thought you made breakfast?" As she kissed his lips before stepping away.

"Sit, I will bring them over" as he picked the plates up and headed to the table.

As they sat eating breakfast they discussed their plans for the weekend as Laurel was coming over. It was the first time in a while they had a full weekend off and not on call.

They were going to make the most of it especially with Laurel in town. Once they had finished breakfast they went up stairs to get ready and ended up fighting for the shower. As usual Merri won as he could never say no to her especially with that tousled bed hair that made her look cute.

"Will you hurry up, we're going to be late again" as he stepped in to the bathroom to find Merri getting dry.

Stepping past her he got in the shower and got washed quickly as he did not want to be late for the third time that week. Christopher was already giving them grief and his lurid comments got better the more he thought about it. When he was washed he got out and got dried before walking across to the bedroom to get ready.

"How does it take you so long to get ready? No wonder we're late everyday" as he caught her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ready" she told him a few minutes later as she walked to the bedroom door and turned to find him right behind her.

"Is this a new thing to 'I got your back' here?" as she felt him stand up against her.

"Could be, but only with you" as he kissed her neck and stepped back so she could move away.

They finally made it to work and were only a little late but LaSalle made sure he didn't let the opportunity pass.

"So what's today excuse, heating break down and you had to bunk together" as LaSalle burst out laughing.

Before either of them got a chance to respond Prides phone went off. LaSalle and Brody went for their bags as Pride got the details. As soon as Pride put the phone down LaSalle was in his car with Brody riding in Pride's. Arriving at the crime scene they did what they always did as Loretta examined the body. After bagging up evidence and Loretta taking the body they headed back to the office.

The usual sound of keyboards and printing was the only sound for a couple of hours as they did their checks on the victim and his service history. They decided to start with his shipmates as he was in port on liberty. After speaking to them, they were told the dead sailor had a run in with a local man but they had no idea why. Running the name through the system they realised they had a petty thief to go find. As they arrived at the first address they had for him, they were told he had moved and given a probably address for him since he was sleeping wherever he could now.

As they arrived at the derelict warehouse which was a local hanging place for the homeless. Brody got out the car first as Pride followed her with LaSalle tagging behind. They had a quick search and were given another address for him. They were going round in circles. As they went to get back in the car Brody went to get in LaSalle's as she was feeling hungry and she knew LaSalle would have something in there to eat, it was LaSalle, so it was food.

Arriving at the third address they were just about to get out the car when a car screech out in front of them and started to speed away. Lucky the three agent were able to jump back in there cars and give chase. The chase seemed to stretch across town till they came to a deserted bunch of warehouses. They chase was going to end now as most of this lead to dead ends.

As Pride and LaSalle both drove different ways to cut the car off they kept in contact over the ear pieces. They finally managed to pin the car down with the suspect in the middle while LaSalle and Brody sat in front while Pride covered the rear. LaSalle started to get out the car and raise his weapon when everything suddenly seemed to happen in slow motion. He remembered putting one foot out the car and he heard the click of Brody undoing her seat belt. Then next thing he registered was the bright lights of the suspects car getting closer as he watched the car come barreling towards them. He was half in and half out the car when it was hit and sent full force both backwards and sideways.

He wasn't sure what happened next other than he felt hands on him roughly turning him over. He blinked several time as his eyes felt heavy and sticky and his brain was foggy. He could make out a voice and he could see the shape of a head in front of him but that was all he could make out. The face disappeared and he heard a voice shout for his partner. Brody, where was Brody? Last he saw she was in the car and had just undid her seat belt. Rolling on his side he turned to see his car backed into a wall with the passenger side front all squashed in. He could just make out someone standing at the car but he still couldn't focus. He tried sitting up but pain shoot through his whole body and he slumped back down.

He needed to move, he needed to check on his partner. She had to be okay right, she was still in the car when it was hit so she was covered. Yet he could see the whole front of the car on her side was caved in, even with his blurred vision he could make that out. He tried again to sit up and this time managed but he had no idea what damage he had done just by sitting. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists up to fight the pain away. He tried to focus on the car and more so the passenger side. He looked and he could still make a figure at the door trying to open it. He could tell they were getting no way as the door seemed to be stuck.

He watched as the person went round the car and tried the drivers door and was greeted with the same site. He was getting annoyed with himself now as he couldn't get up and help. He could hardly stay up right never mind get up. He could just make out the sound of sirens when he slumped back to the floor. He lay on his side looking at the car and watching the blurry figure trying to get in the car. He closed his eyes just for a second to steady himself when his eyelids were hit with an intense heat and a bright flash of light. Opening his eyes he blinked again as all he could see was yellows and oranges and the odd red as flames filled his vision.

His brain took a few minutes to process what had happened as total fear and panic kicked in.

"BRODY" he screamed at the top of his voice.

He had no idea what screaming her name would do but it was all his brain could think off to do. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders as faces swam into his vision. Blues lights and sirens were the last thing he recalled as complete darkness engulfed him.

Pride was threw back from the car as the spark from the cars electrical system lit the fuel trial under it. He slowly rolled on to his side and then on to his knees. He got to his feet slowly and stared to make his way to the car when he saw blue flashing lights and heard sirens pulling up. He staggered forward only to be pulled back. He tried shrugging off the hands holding him back as he needed to get to the car, he needed to get Merri. She was still in the car and he needed to get her. His only thought was he needed to get her out and hold her to make sure she was okay.

He was finally pulled away by a least two sets of hands as he was escorted to the back of an ambulance. He sat and watched as a fire truck pulled up and he watched as they put the flames out.

Nothing was real, he felt like he was watching everything through someone else's eyes. He could hear someone talking and he had a vague knowledge of answering them. His sole thought was Merri. He knew somewhere deep in his subconscious she was gone, he saw the car explode with her in it yet it still was not real. He just sat there unable to move, unable to process anything. He saw more blue lights and was vague aware of another set of hands on his shoulders as a voice filtered through to him.

"Dwayne," a woman's voice said.

He looked up and after focusing he saw Loretta standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Loretta," was all he said.

"Dwayne who was in the car?" As she looked at him but by the look on it she knew the answer.

"Merri," was all he pups say in a whispered voice.

"Dwayne I am so sorry," Loretta said to her colleague and friend.

"I will take care of her," as Loretta walked towards the burnt out shell of the car.

He watched as Loretta walked away and saw her with Sebastian as they approached the car. He still didn't move, didn't attempt to get up. It was only when another raised voice reached his ears did his brain stir again.

"Christopher," as he watched the young man walk towards him.

"She gone isn't she," even thought he knew the answer he still had to hear the words to make them real.

"Yes she gone Christopher," as he finally stood up and went and looked the young man over.

"You should be in a hospital," he told the young man as he took in the cuts and the sling on his arm.

"Don't need a hospital, you need me more," as he rested his hand on his bosses shoulder and squeezed it.

"Come on let's get you home," as he lead him away from the scene and over to his car.

Pulling up at Merri's house both LaSalle and Pride looked up at the house.

"Take me back to the office Christopher," Pride said as he turned his gaze away from the house.

LaSalle never spoke as he pulled away and drove back to the office. The whole ride was silent. They walked back in the office and passing Brody's desk they both instinctively looked before they walked up stairs and through to what used to be Prides room. Even here there was still bits of Brody's stuff after she had spent a few nights here when they pulled an all nighter.

LaSalle watched as Pride walked over to the bed and sat down. There was nothing he could say or do that would make things any better. He could only imagine how his boss felt. Knowing how he felt was bad enough but he knew Pride would be feeling a million times worse. After they had finally given in to their feelings for each other and move forward as a couple she had been snatched away from him. They were in a for a rough ride the next few weeks and months, but LaSalle would be there every step of the way to help his friend and mentor in any way he could.

Pride sat on the bed and tried not to think or feel anything. If he thought or felt he would break and he couldn't do that. So he just sat there hoping and praying his brain was lying to him. He knew it was real, he knew she was gone. Meredith Brody, the tough, no holes barred kiss ass agent and the woman he loved more than life itself was gone. How was he supposed to deal with this, how could he go on with his life when she was gone. So he did the only thing he could think of doing and he just sat there and breathed, in and out, in and out.


End file.
